Talking To The Moon
by bluelightningbug
Summary: Annabeth averted her eyes from his face. She didn't want to watch him fall apart over another girl, and she didn't want to see him regret leaving her. She wanted to scream. Why wasn't he falling apart over her? Post BotL, pre TLO. READ. Not really a sonfic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

_At night when the stars_

_Light up my room_

_I sit by myself_

_Talking to the Moon._

_Trying to get to You_

_In hopes you're on_

_The other side_

_Talking to me too._

_Or Am I a fool_

_Who sits alone_

_Talking to the moon?_

* * *

To be honest, Annabeth was a horrible best friend.

People could argue with that, she was loyal, and could always get her friends (Percy) out of sticky situations. She was strong, independent, and intelligent, and she knew how to keep a secret. All of these things were admirable traits, each desired for in a best friend. But at the same time, she was the worst.

Best friends didn't kiss each other.

Best Friends didn't get jealous of a girl the other didn't know at all, and had barely glanced at.

Best Friends didn't yell at their counterpart, when they had seemingly returned from the dead.

Best friends didn't fall for each other. More specifically, if Annabeth was a good best friend, she wouldn't have fallen for Percy Jackson. And damn, did she fall hard.

But instead, Annabeth did the exact opposite of what a good friend was supposed to do. She could still so clearly see the look of absolute shock adorning Percy's face as her lips left his, and she could still feel the fire burning in her stomach -desire- as she was pressed up against him in the volcano. Annabeth could still hear her words, fierce and uncalled for, after that Rachel girl jotted her number on his arm.

But most of all, and the most recent of events, she could still feel her eyes burning and her heart aching as she watched the flames lick Percy's shroud. Even if he wasn't dead, the procedure remained, and Annabeth was still terrified that Percy would march straight back to Ogygia - even though he couldn't, thank the gods - and she would be left with that unbearable hole in her universe again.

It didn't make matters any better, considering that while she had bawling her eyes out with worry, Percy had been cuddling with a seductress on a paradise island. And so she came to the awful conclusion that she was a horrid best friend, because Percy obviously had feelings for Calypso, and while he was sitting on the beach all by himself missing her, Annabeth was feeling sorry for herself.

It was then, as she stared sadly and wistfully out the window of her cabin that night, that she made a decision. She couldn't change the fact that she was in love with him, as once you fell for Percy Jackson, there was no way you could possibly get back up. But she could comfort him, like a good best was supposed to do.

That was how she found herself plopping down on the sand besides him at three in the morning. He didn't acknowledge her at first, so she didn't say anything. He stared at the moon, his emerald eyes glistening, though he allowed no tears to be shed.

"'Beth?" He whispered eventually, his gaze landing on her. She felt her heart skip a beat, as she nodded her head. "People are always looking at the same sun, and the same moon. Like, were looking at the same moon as someone in California".

She cracked a small smile. "Time zones, Seaweed Brain. It's sometime in the morning over there." It was just like him to forget something like that. Annabeth continued. "But yes, there's only one moon."

Percy still looked away, glancing at the waves instead of her. "So it's the same moon everywhere, even on islands that don't exist?"

Annabeth was no fool, she knew he was asking about Ogygia, and therefore Calypso. Could she see the same moon as him? Tears pricked at her eyes, and once again, a weight settled on her heart. She knew the answer, and even if she desperately wanted to do so, she could not lie to Percy.

"Yes," She whispered, refusing to look at him. "She's looking at the same moon as us".

Annabeth tried to keep the loathing out of her voice as she spoke of the seductress, as Percy was still staring sadly at the moon, like he was trying to convey a message to the Titan's daughter. Percy let out a choked sob, his eyes squeezing shut.

"I'm a horrible person, 'Beth," he gasped out, ducking his head. "I left her on purpose, I-".

Percy held his head in his hands as he tried to keep himself together, no longer yearning for the moonlight. Annabeth felt her heart break as she tugged him towards her, cradling her best friend against her chest as he fell apart over a different girl. She felt a warm wetness on her cheeks, and realized she was crying.

Percy, still being the stubborn idiot he was, wouldn't let a tear leave his vivid eyes, so instead his body shook with the force of suppressed sobs.

"She loved me," He said suddenly, his eyes flying open. "And I knew it too, but I still left. I left her, Wise Girl. Who does that?" Percy exclaimed angrily.

Annabeth wanted to scream. She wanted to wail and shriek until her throat was numb, and her voice long gone. Calypso wasn't the only who loved him. She wanted to tell Percy that she loved him too, but he left her just the same. Why wasn't he torn up over that?

She wanted to scream. And yet, she didn't know what to say.

Percy was still staring at the silver orb in the night sky, his eyes glittering and shining in the moonlight, his lips moving soundlessly. Annabeth didn't have to look twice to know what the demigod was mouthing. _I'm sorry, Calypso. I'm so sorry._

She averted her eyes. She didn't want to see Percy talking to the moon. She wanted to scream.

* * *

**A/N: READ/IMPORTANT:::**

**You don't have to tell me that it was OOC. But I would like to know, on a range from one to ten, how OOC it was. Also, tell me what I could change to make it in character. And please, tell me in any other thoughts you had about it as well! This has been on my computer for a while, and I just thought I'd take a chance and post it.**

**Thanks!**

**-bluelightningbug**


End file.
